The longevity and reliability of an electronic assembly may be impacted by the ability of the electronic assembly to dissipate heat from operating components, such as switching devices, semiconductors, integrated circuits, application specific integrated circuits, digital signal processors, data processors, inductors, capacitors, or resistors. Accordingly, there is need to improve or enhance the heat dissipation of the electronic assembly.